Life of a Teenage Super Saiyajin
by The-Boy-Who-Lived
Summary: This is my version of how Gohan and Videl became a couple. Quite a bit of AU, and a bit of OOC
1. The Gold Fighter arrives at Satan City!

Teenage Life of a Super Saiyajin  
  
Ch. 1 - The Gold Fighter arrives at Satan City  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. That honor belongs to Akira Toriyama. Fall down in worship, you dogs!!  
  
It is seven years after the Cell Games. The world has been at peace seven long years. The world repaid its so-called champion, Hercule Satan, by renaming the city he lived in Satan City. Many countries sent him gifts of great wealth, as thanks for destroying Cell.  
  
Our story, however, is not concerned with this blowhard who lied to the whole world. Our hero, the true victor of the Cell Games, Son Gohan, is who we are concerned with, and how he is doing after all this time.  
  
As we look inside Gohan's room, we see he is peacefully slumbering until...  
  
"SON GOHAN WAKE UP NOW!!"  
  
screamed Chichi up the stairs, "You're going to be late for school!"  
  
Gohan sat up with a bolt. He looked at his clock. "Shit!" he yelled. *It's 7:35!* In a flash of movement, he hurriedly grabbed his clothes and put them on. He grabbed his books, opened his bedroom door, and ran downstairs. He sat himself down in the kitchen and grabbed a plate of 10 flapjacks. Out of nowhere a frying pan came down on his head.  
  
"OWW!!" yelled Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, go fix your pants and then you can have breakfast." Chichi said calmly.  
  
Gohan looked down and realize his pants were backwards. A small sweatdrop appeared on his forehead as he wondered how he hadn't felt the difference.  
  
By the time he had fixed his pants, 5 minutes had passed, and he realized he would have no time for breakfast. Naturally, his stomach let out a growl in protest. Grabbing his capsulated lunch, Gohan ran for the door. "Bye mom, see you this weekend!" Gohan called.  
  
Outside, Gohan took off flying for school, desperate to make it to school on time. *Looks like I'll have to go super to make it on time.* he thought. In a brilliant flash of yellow light, Gohan made the switch to SSJ, and flew even faster to school.  
  
Not 3 minutes later he was at Satan City, and landed in an alley to avoid being seen. No sooner had he landed then he heard several gunshots. He was slightly startled when a bullet embedded itself into the building behind him.  
  
He saw ahead of him that a group of bank robbers were keeping a pair of policemen pinned down with machine gun fire. Not bothering to drop out of SSJ, he moved in front of one of the robbers so quickly that he appeared to have come from nowhere. Reaching with his hand he melted the barrel of the robber's gun.  
  
The robber was startled by Gohan's sudden appearance. He stepped back, then leveled his gun at Gohan's head and pulled the trigger. The robber let out a surprised yelp as the gun blew up in his hands. Clutching his burnt hands to his body, the last thing he saw was Gohan's fist flying towards his face.  
  
* * *  
  
Videl could only stare at the blond fighter as he disarmed and KO'ed 5 robbers in less than 15 seconds. She'd just been about to intervene when the man came from nowhere and started attacking. She was knocked out of her stupor when she saw the other 5 robbers pile into a van and drive off. She was about to pursue them when the blond man noticed them as well.  
  
In the blink of an eye, the blond guy was in front of the van with his hand held outward. Videl was again shocked when the van hit him full on and ... stopped.  
  
*This is unbelievable,* Videl thought, *he just stopped a van going at least sixty miles.*  
  
The blond man threw an arm through the front grill of the van and ripped out the engine, tearing the metal like tissue paper. The 5 men poured out of the van in a vain attempt to escape, but in less than 10 seconds they had joined their fellow robbers in unconsciousness.  
  
Videl watched as the blond man, without a word, started flying away. Her jaw nearly hit the ground. *This guy is defying the law of gravity.* she thought, then smirked. *I'll be able to figure out who he is when I go to school..* She smirked when she thought of the fact the blond guy hadn't removed the OSHS badge on his shirt.  
  
Advertisement: Read anything written by Ms. Videl Son. She's got plenty of fics with excellent material.  
  
A.N.  
  
For the purposes of this fic, Buu will not exist, and the majority of the Z- fighters will not be competing in the World Martial Arts Tournament / Tenkiachi Budokai.  
  
Also, Gohan will be living at Capsule Corp. for the school year, and he will visit his mom and little brother on weekends. This will be explained further in detail in the next chapter.  
  
This is my first fic, but I want you to be brutal if you do decide to review. I will not retaliate in any fashion. You also are not obligated to review.  
  
Please tell me if I have made any misspellings in the fic. I hate it when other people do it and I won't have it in my own fic.  
  
Last, but not least, I apologize if this chapter is a little short. I plan to make the next one longer. 


	2. Gohan, normal, average, school nerd...Ye...

Teenage Life of a Super Saiyajin  
  
Disclaimer: Worship Akira Toriyama, the almighty creator of Dragonballz!! *Turns SSJ4* Or I'll Final Flash your sorry ass!  
  
Ch 2.: Gohan, normal, average, school nerd...Yeah right!  
  
Gohan was really panicking now. Not only was he way late for class, but he couldn't even find the stupid office. When a teacher passed by him, the frantic demi-Saiyan grabbed the man by his heels.  
  
"Please, please, help me!" cried Gohan, "I can't find the office!" The teacher sweatdropped as Gohan started bawling at his feet. In a vain attempt to get free, the man shook his feet, attempting to throw off Gohan. He'd just been heading out the door to check on his corvette when this wierd kid grabbed him.  
  
"ALRIGHT!!" screamed the teacher, "Just stop crying before you embarrass me!"  
  
Gohan stopped bawling and started jumping up and down in happiness. The teacher sweatdropped again. *A really, reeaalllyy wierd kid.* he thought.  
  
"Just follow me." the teacher said. The giddy demi-saiyan followed.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan felt incredible relief when he finally got his schedule of classes. He'd thought the day would be half over by the time he found the office.  
  
*Good thing I ran into that teacher.* Gohan looked at his schedule.  
  
*Let's see, my first class is...advanced trigonometry?* Gohan thought, *But I mastered that two years ago!*  
  
Sighing, Gohan headed to room 406.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Videl, tell me about this blond guy again." said Erasa. Videl couldn't help but roll her eyes. All Erasa thought of was a potential new boyfriend every time some new guy rolled into town.  
  
"Like I've told you TEN times already, some blond guy with gravity-defying hair showed up, beat all the robbers to the point of unconsciousness, then somehow flew away." said Videl.  
  
"Erasa, Videl, I'm only going to say this once. Shut up!" screamed Mr. Aaron, their teacher.  
  
Videl and Erasa instantly fell silent. "Now that Videl and Erasa have finished we can--" Mr. Aaron was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.  
  
"Oh, yes. Everyone, I am pleased to announce that we have a new student today."  
  
The entire class perked up at this. New kids were always interesting. Either a possible new boyfriend or girlfriend, or a new outcast to pick on or make fun of.  
  
"Son Gohan, you may enter the room now."  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan was nervous as hell. Already he stuck out like a sore thumb. "Um...hello." he said. When noone responded, he began to sweat under the unblinking gaze of the 30+ students in the class. He knew he shouldn't have worn his white muscle shirt, but no, he was stupid and put it on anyway. Now he could see the lecherous glance the girls eyed his muscles with, and the jealous death glares of the guys.  
  
"Gohan got all perfect scores on his entrance exams. You could learn alot from his example." Mr. Aaron said.  
  
"Now, is there an empty seat where Gohan can sit?" Mr. Aaron asked.  
  
Immediately a girl with short blond hair began to squeal and point at the empty seat to her left. Then she sweatdropped and sat down, burning from the jealous death glares of all the other girls. (A.N. Except Videl, of course.) Beginning to blush from all the attention he was recieving, Gohan walked up the steps and sat down in the aforementioned seat.  
  
The blond girl turned to him as class resumed. "So, handsome," Gohan blushed even more, "what's your name?"  
  
"Don't be stupid, Erasa," said a girl with black ponytails, "Mr. Aaron just said his name is Son Gohan." Videl stuck her hand out at Gohan.  
  
"Hi. My name is Videl Satan. Where are you from?"  
  
Gohan replied, "Well, I used to live in the 439 mountain area, but I moved to the city so I could come to school here."  
  
Gohan's eyes narrowed, then he spoke, "Wait just a minute. Did you say your name was Satan? As in Hercule Satan, the strongest fighter on Earth?" (A.N. *Begins to snicker, doubles over and laughs uncontrollably for 5 minutes.*)  
  
Gohan flinched. He always flinched when he lied. Lucky for him, Videl didn't notice.  
  
Instead, she sighed. *Another Hercule fan.* she thought. "Look, don't expect me to give you an autograph. My father barely listens to me, much less gives me autographed photos to hand out."  
  
Gohan began to wave his arms frantically. "No, no, no, that's not what I mean!! I was just curious."  
  
Videl started to reply when she was interrupted. "If its alright with you three, I'm trying to teach a class here!!" screamed Mr. Aaron.  
  
Erasa, Videl, and Gohan grabbed their books and stuck their faces in them. Out of the corner of her eye, Videl watched the new boy. *There's something strange about him.* she thought, *He acted like it was no big deal when he said he didn't want an autograph. Most of the other kids cried when I told them. And I thought I detected some resentment--?*  
  
Videl decided to keep an eye on this kid. He was hiding something.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan could practically feel Videl's eyes burning through his head the whole class. He was glad she hadn't had the next class with him, which was equally boring. Luckily, Gohan was saved from death by boredom. The bell decided to ring, ending second period class, and beginning lunch.  
  
Gohan could feel his stomach jumping up and down in joy. He hadn't eaten a thing today, and the loud rumbling noises his stomach made during second period hadn't helped at all with his 'fitting in'  
  
Walking outside, Gohan found a nice big spot to open his lunch up. Pulling out a capsule, Gohan threw it to the ground. With a popping noise and a burst of smoke, a 20-course meal fit for a Saiyan emerged on a large table. Drooling, Gohan wasted no time, and attacked the food.  
  
* * *  
  
*Stuck with Sharpener again. My life is a living hell.* thought Videl. The blonde teenager was constantly hitting on her, hoping to get her to go out with him. She'd given him an average of 50 hints a day, but the idiot still didn't get the clue.  
  
Tuning Sharpener out, Videl let her thoughts wander to the new boy, Gohan. She realized all of a sudden that he was wearing the exact same clothes as the man that the OSHS's gossip loop called the Gold Fighter. Videl shook her head. The Gold Fighter had blond hair. Not to mention several bystanders said he had blue eyes like her. Gohan had beautiful dark hair and lovely obsidian eyes.  
  
Videl blushed suddenly. *What made me think of that? I haven't even known the guy three hours and I've already got a crush on him!* She shook her head, in an attempt to get impure thoughts out of her mind.  
  
*Settle down girl. Let's go back to the contrast.* she thought.  
  
The Gold Fighter was a man obviously at ease with himself. He'd shown every bit of self-confidence she'd expected in a guy.  
  
Gohan was definitely not him, he was an extremely insecure teenager who'd jumped at every noise.  
  
Videl's thought were interrupted by loud gulping and tearing noises. She brought her head up and looked around. From the looks of it, the noises not only got her attention, but just about everyone in the cafeteria. A huge crowd had gathered in front of the cafeteria windows.  
  
Videl got up and pushed her way through the crowd and looked out the window. What she saw made her jaw drop...  
  
(A.N. Bet you'll never guess who or what...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(No, really, guess...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Please? *Reader gives Author a death glare* *Author backs off* okay...*mutters* spoiled sport.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Gohan! He was tearing into a turkey, (A.N. A full grown turkey, which is about twice the size of the ones you buy at the store during Thanksgiving.) ripping huge chunks, and swallowing them.  
  
He stood amongst the obvious remains of a feast that could feed five people, but there was noone around but him! Videl could only stare in amazement as Gohan grabbed a leg, stuck it in his mouth, and pulled it out.  
  
*He left only the bone!* she thought, *Nothing else! No skin, no fat, no nothing!! What's with this kid!?!*  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan felt content. The huge capsulated lunch he had just eaten ended the horrible rumbling in his stomach. If Gohan were to die now, he would die happy.  
  
Suddenly, Gohan heard several gasps and screams behind him. Fearing what he would see, Gohan turned around.  
  
He sweatdropped as he saw half the student body staring at him, jaws dropping and eyes bulging. Scratching the back of his head, he gave them the patented Son smile and said, "Eh...heh...I was hungry?" Everyone facefaulted. Luckily for Gohan, the bell rang, ending lunch.  
  
*Saved by the bell!* thought Gohan.  
  
Quickly capsulating his lunch, Gohan ran to P.E. class.  
  
* * *  
  
Videl was watching him again. He wished she would stop. It was bad enough with all the kids staring at him after what happened at lunch. He quickly learned that news traveled fast around here.  
  
As a matter of fact, only one thing was going Gohan's way today. He'd heard all about it from his first two classes. Apparently, Yamcha was the new P.E. teacher at OSHS. Everyone was excited that the ex-pro baseball player was teaching P.E.  
  
The man in question just happened to see Gohan moment. To everyone's shock and surprise, Yamcha ran right up to Gohan, threw his arms around him and hugged the demi-Saiyan. "Gohan! It's been a long time! How have you been?" asked Yamcha.  
  
Gohan couldn't help but smile, both because of Yamcha's greeting and the look on Videl's face. "I'm doing just fine, Yamcha. Thanks for asking. What have you been doing all these years?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, a little of this, a little of that." Yamcha answered. Several of the students were in a catatonic state now.  
  
Gohan knew what they were thinking. Little mountain boy Gohan know the best pro baseball player in the world!?!  
  
Seeing the looks on the students' faces, Yamcha grinned and said, "I've known Gohan since he was a baby. I've know his family even longer. We're old friends.  
  
Gohan laughed and said, "Remember how much hell mom gave you about teaching me sports?" Gohan laughed again, while Yamcha's face screwed up in the unpleasant memory of the infamous Frying Pan of Doom.  
  
Straightening, Yamcha spoke to the class. "Today, we're going to play my favorite sport, baseball. You and you." He pointed at Videl and Sharpener. "You two are team captains. I want you to pick your teams while I get your bats, gloves, and balls."  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan was panicking. As soon as Yamcha had left, there was an argument over who got to pick him. Videl won, naturally, but what she didn't know was that the last time Gohan had played was right before the Cell Games, seven years before. The moment she found out, she became disgusted with him and made him go to right field. Gohan watched as Sharpener stepped up to the bat. *All I really have to worry about is hiding my strength." thought Gohan.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone (A.N. Except Yamcha) had been shocked when Gohan made a thirty- food jump into the air. Unfortunately for Gohan, it was his time to bat.  
  
*I need to hide my strength. I better not swing.* thought Gohan.  
  
Gohan stepped up to the plate, prepared to be struck out.  
  
* * *  
  
Sharpener smirked as Gohan stepped up to the plate. *So, mountain boy thinks he can hit my pitch? I'll just have to give him a little scare.* He grinned even wider. *I'll have him ducking for cover like a sissy!*  
  
Sharpener reared back, then threw the ball hard at Gohan's head.  
  
* * *  
  
Videl felt petrified as she watched the ball fly towards Gohan. *Doesn't he see the danger? Isn't he going to move?* "Hey! Watch out!" she screamed.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan was still adjusting his stance when he heard Videl scream. *What?* he thought. Lifting his head, he saw the baseball, less than a ft. away, coming right at him. He moved quicker than anybody could see except Yamcha and caught the ball.  
  
* * *  
  
It was getting old, but Videl's jaw dropped again. She never seen anyone move that fast. *Fuck that,* she thought, *I didn't even see him!*  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone was staring with dropped jaws at Gohan. Nobody said anything for about ten seconds. Finally, Sharpener  
  
screamed, "You idiot! Why didn't you duck like a sissy!?!?!" Unfortunately for Sharpener, Yamcha heard him.  
  
"So you did that intentionally, huh? Well, I hope you like to scrub toilets, 'cause that's what your doing for the next two weeks!!"  
  
The bell rang.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan sighed. *It's been a crappy first day...* Gohan was already walking to Capsule Corp. He was glad Bulma agreed to  
  
let him stay, because it would be pretty unbelievable that he commuted 500 miles just to go to school.  
  
Gohan suddenly realized that he was being followed. He started running, rounded a green brick building, and flew to the roof. He was unsurprised when Videl walked around the corner and gasped. He watched her for the minute she stood there puzzling over where he went, before she walked away.  
  
*I'll have to find someway to throw her off me. Perhaps give her another target. Ah...I'll talk to Bulma when I get there.*  
  
With that, Gohan flew to Capsule Corp. *It's been a crappy first day.* Gohan could only hope that tomorrow was better.  
  
A.N.  
  
How do you like my second chapter? I'm sorry it took me so long to put it out, but my parents have cut me off the Internet. I had to go to my public library and type up the whole thing, even though I saved the half I'd already written to disk. The stupid library computer couldn't read the disk correctly. Anywho...  
  
To Kaylendra: Thank you. Your support is appreciated.  
  
To edward-tivrusky-5 and saiyagal: Saiyaman does not exist. He will remain the Gold Fighter. He will also not be wearing that stupid outfit. More explained in the next chapter. Saiyagal, I suggest reading the instruction to Document Manager, then following through with those instructions. PLEASE, take you time and read it thoroughly. After you've uploaded your story, move onto Create Story.  
  
To xT-Zealot: I fully intend to finish this fic. 


	3. The Gold Fighter v. 2.0

Ch. 3 The Gold Fighter v. 2.0  
  
Gohan landed outside of Capsule Corp. and walked up to the security door. Pulling a piece of paper from his pocket, Gohan punched in the numbers written on it on the codepad next to the door.  
  
*9...4...6...1...there!*  
  
Gohan smiled triumphantly as the door slid open. He walked inside and found himself in the living room.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody home? It's me, Gohan!"  
  
No answer.  
  
Gohan shrugged. It wasn't unusual for there not to be an answer. Bulma was probably tinkering away in her lab, and Trunks and Vegeta were always training in the gravity room.  
  
Suddenly, Gohan remembered his decision to talk to Bulma. He'd heard all about the 'Gold Fighter' and his expeditions at school. Gohan had to admit that the gossip loop at OSHS was efficient. From what he'd heard at second period, the 'Gold Fighter' was a warrior with strength to rival that of Hercule's, which was considered impressive by most human standards.  
  
Gohan snorted. *Not even twenty-four hours and I'm already a legend!*  
  
Taking a flight of stairs up to the second floor, Gohan began his journey into the bowels of CC and to Bulma Brief's infamous private lab.  
  
* * *  
  
It only took Gohan about five minutes to find the lab. He smirked when he saw the sign:  
  
KEEP OUT!  
  
THIS MEANS YOU VEGGIEHEAD!!  
  
Gohan opened the door and entered without knocking. It looked like Bulma was working on some new robot. She was welding something, that much Gohan was sure of.  
  
He raised his voice a bit. "Hey, Bulma!" he called. Bulma looked up. "Hello Gohan! How was your day?" she asked.  
  
Gohan looked a little nervous as he spoke. "Well, it was okay for the most part. There is a small problem though." he said.  
  
"Oh? And what is that?" she asked.  
  
"Well, there's this girl named Videl. I think that she's suspicious of me. She tried to follow me after school. That's what I came to talk to you about." he replied.  
  
"You see," he continued, "I need you to make me a costume, 'cause it'll look suspicious if the 'Gold Fighter' wears the same thing as me everytime he saves the day. The only problem is, I need to be able to take it on and off quickly."  
  
"I do see," said Bulma. Then she sighed, and said, "Well I suppose this robot can wait. Give me your watch, and go make supper. I'm glad Chichi made you learn how to cook. All Vegeta does is complain about mine, but when Chichi comes over with food, Vegeta acts like Kami himself walked in the room." (A.N. I am using the Japanese translation of Kami, which means, 'God.')  
  
"Anyways, give me your watch, and I'll make your costume."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, at Satan Manor...  
  
Videl was pummeling her opponent with punches and kicks that would have shattered the bones of any normal human.  
  
Luckily for her, her opponent was a mere punching bag.  
  
Videl was working out in her father's personal gym. She came in here often to release her frustrations with the world. She also found that she could think more clearly with her body otherwise occupied.  
  
Right now, her thoughts were again on the strange boy, Gohan. After what she had seen today, she was quickly reconsidering her earlier opinion that Gohan wasn't the Gold Fighter.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan was really glad himself that his mom taught him how to cook. Bulma's cooking had been okay for the short time he spent on Namek, but he didn't see himself eating it everyday with the exception of weekends, for the next year.  
  
Gohan grinned as he inhaled the scents of the kitchen. He'd cooked a huge meal capable of feeding 61 people. That left just enough for Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, and himself.  
  
Pressing a button, Gohan's voice came over the CC intercom. "Hey everybody! Supper's ready!"  
  
Not even a minute later, Vegeta and Trunks were sitting at the table, shoveling food in their mouths. Gohan was right behind them.  
  
* * *  
  
Videl launched one last punch at the punching bag. With a rip, the sand fell out of the bag. Videl sighed. *Third one this  
  
week!* she thought.  
  
Walking to the intercom, Videl pressed a button and spoke into it. "Hey, could you get another punching bag in the gym. I ripped it open again."  
  
The butler on the recieving end replied that he would. With nothing else to do, Videl went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma wasn't the least bit surprised at the disaster area that was her dining room. *It was bad enough cleaning up after Vegeta and Trunks. It's even worse with Gohan.* she thought. At least they had the decency to leave her some food.  
  
Bulma smirked. As proud as he was, Vegeta knew better then to let Gohan or Trunks eat her food. Besides the standard 'No fixing the gravity room' and 'Sleep on the couch for a month' threats, she had other, unspoken, threats that she constantly lorded over the arrogant prince.  
  
Bulma even knew from Trunks that Vegeta had described her as 'pure evil' at times.  
  
Comfortable in the knowledge of her superiority over Vegeta, Bulma sat down at the table and began to consume what little bit of food was left.  
  
Just then, Gohan came in the dining room. He paled when he saw Bulma and all the dirty dishes on the table. Throwing himself at her feet, Gohan was reduced to a blubbering fool.  
  
"I'm sooo sorry, Bulma!! I was going to clean it up, honest! Vegeta made me spar with him! Please, please, please forgive me!" Gohan begged.  
  
"Oh, get up Gohan. You're embarrasing me. It's alright. I know your mom raised you too well to leave something undone. Just take care of it." Bulma replied.  
  
Gohan gladly rushed the dirty dishes to the kitchen to clean up. It took him only five minutes to clean up.  
  
Bulma managed to get his attention as he was finishing up. "Hey, Gohan! I think you'll need this." She held out his watch to him.  
  
"Thanks, Bulma," he said. "So, how does it work?" he asked. Then he notice the little black button that hadn't been there before. "So, do I press this?" He pressed the button. Gohan was immediately bathed in a red light that settled over his body. When it finally disappeared, Gohan's clothes had changed.  
  
His outfit looked exactly like saiyan body armor. He also had on a black spandex body suit underneath, and boots and glove. In fact, his entire body was covered, and his muscles were painfully prominent. Gohan realized something.  
  
"Bulma, why don't I have a mask or something?" He asked. "Well, I assumed you were going to stay in SSJ whenever you fought crime. You look a lot different when you're in SSJ. Nobody should be able to recognize you."  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense." he said.  
  
Suddenly, Trunks ran into the room. "Mommy, Mommy, come see! One of our buildings is on fire!" he said excitedly.  
  
"What!?!" shrieked Bulma. Trunks, Bulma, and Gohan all ran into the living room and looked at the TV. One of the CC buildings in the city was indeed on fire. Bulma turned to Gohan. "Well, 'Gold Fighter', looks like this is your first chance to be a hero."  
  
"Right." Gohan nodded. Turning SSJ, He ran out the back door and took off.  
  
* * *  
  
Fifteen minutes earlier...  
  
Videl felt great. She always felt great after a workout and a hot shower. She always felt like she could take on the world afterwards.  
  
Unfortunately, the world would have to wait, because Videl's watch/communicator started beeping. Videl reached for it and pressed a button on the side. "Yes, chief? What is it." she said.  
  
"Videl, one of the Capsule Corp. buildings is on fire. There are a lot of innocent people trapped inside the building. We need someone to pull them out, and we figured you were the first person to turn to." said the police chief.  
  
"I'm on it, chief." she said. She wasted no time. She ran outside, pulled out a capsule, and threw it to the ground. Immediately her jet-copter appeared. She entered it and took off.  
  
* * *  
  
It only took her ten minutes to get to the burning buildings. She was going to land when she spotted a tank of some sort on top of the building next to the landing pad. She spoke into her watch. "Chief, there's some kind of tank on top of this building. Find out if it's water, how much, and whether or not it will put out the fire."  
  
"Just give me a minute, Videl." said the chief. True to his word, the chief told her a minute later.  
  
"It is water, Videl, and about 1000 gallons, but that building is gonna collapse before you can get the valve open. Still, it'll buy us some time. Try to open it, if you can, Videl, but don't do it if your life is at risk."  
  
Videl needed no further instruction. Quickly, she landed her jet-copter and ran to the tank valve. She grabbed it with both hands and just as quickly took them off. The valve was hot to the point of nearly melting. Steeling herself, Videl grabbed the valve handle. Ignoring the burning pain, Videl tried with all her might to turn it. "Move, you stubborn piece of shit!!" she screamed.  
  
A large vibration suddenly ran through the building, knocking Videl off her feet. She tried to get up, but was thrown down again. Suddenly, part of the roof collapsed. Videl watched her jet-copter dissappear into the building as the roof fell apart.  
  
With a groan, the water tank was knocked free of its moorings. Swinging violently, it tilted towards Videl. *It's gonna crush me! I don't want to die!* she thought. There was, however, nowhere to go. Videl could only close her eyes and hope for a quick death.  
  
A few seconds passed. Then, a few more. Finally, Videl summoned enough courage to look. What she saw surprised her. *It's him!* she thought, *The Gold Fighter!* Gohan, a.k.a. the 'Gold Fighter', was holding up the entire water tank with one hand.  
  
"Excuse me, but is there water in this tank?" he asked, having to yell over the raging fire.  
  
Videl shook herself. She was still a little shaken by that near-death experience. Finally she replied, "Yes. There's enough to put out the fire, but the tank valve is melted shut by now."  
  
"Right." Gohan nodded. Clenching his fist, Gohan leaned forward and threw his fist through the tank. As he withdrew his hand, a flood of water came rushing out.  
  
Videl would have been shocked if she hadn't seen him do the same thing to that van earlier today. Now, she could only be impressed by the strange fighter's physical strength. His muscles were not that of a body builder, yet he seemed to possess the strength of twenty such men.  
  
Gohan saw that the water was well on its way to putting out the fire. But he also realized that the small bit of roof that he and Videl were standing on was going to collapse. Turning to her, he said, "I'm afraid we're going to have to move. Do you need a lift?" He offered her his hand.  
  
Videl also realized that the roof was going to collapse. She nodded, took his hand, and said, "Let's go." Gohan took her in his arms so quickly she let out a short surprised scream.  
  
Videl quickly threw her arms around his neck when he stepped off the building. *At least he's cute.* she thought, then blushed, glad that he couldn't see her face.  
  
Gohan was slowly floating down the building so as not to alarm Videl. This proved to be a mistake, however, as Videl was curious as to why they were taking so long. She dared to take a look down, screamed again and tightened her grip to the point of breaking the neck of any normal man.  
  
They finally landed amidst the joyful and grateful masses gathered outside the building. Many reporters started to push in an attempt to question the blonde hero, but thankfully, the police kept them back.  
  
Gohan let Videl down and was about to fly off again, when Videl stopped him. "Who are you?" she asked. Gohan smiled, then said, "My name is of no consequence. You need only call me the 'Gold Fighter' as you have."  
  
With a smile, and a wave to rejoiceful throngs, Gohan flew off. Just then, the reporters broke free and raced to Videl. As she was swamped by microphones and cameras, Videl couldn't help but wonder... *Who the hell was that guy?*  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan smiled to himself on the way home. *Perhaps today wasn't such a bad day after all*  
  
A.N. Had to sneak to the library again. Listen, don't make any references to the library in your reviews. My mom only lets me logon to see them, so she stands over my shoulder. I had to cover up the review Kaylendra made when mom saw. Luckily, God was on my side, and I came up with a good lie fairly quickly.  
  
To Ice Angel: Your welcome for no Saiyaman. Although I am not a Saiyaman hater, I do not like, 1. The stupid poses, 2. The helmet, 3. The fake voice.  
  
To Kas Valkyrie: I know he's not a nerd. I just wanted to put that title in there.  
  
To Chibi Kenie: My personal inspiration was that nobody wrote what I wanted to read. So I got off my butt and wrote. Also, I recommend that you write your story on paper when you have spare time, even in class. (Assuming you are a student at a public school) Later, make the time to type it up, then post it.  
  
To Sorceress Fujin: Thank you for your support.  
  
To Anonymoose: I shall bow to your wishes. No more Frying Pan jokes.  
  
To edward-tivrusky-5: I promise to read and review your story as soon as I can.  
  
To Kaylendra: Thank you for your support.  
  
To Cyekitty: Thank you for your points and support. 


	4. Bathroom Breaks and Bus Breakaways

Ch. 4 Bathroom Breaks and Bus Breakaways  
  
The next couple of days went as well as could be expected for Gohan. He'd gotten a lot better at hiding his strength, and the dumbfounded looks he'd gotten on the first day were starting to dissappear.  
  
Also, the Gold Fighter's services had not been required for the past three days. No criminals or disasters had occurred in the last few days that required someone of his strength.  
  
Lastly, Gohan had quickly learned that if he ate on the roof he would not be bothered.  
  
Videl herself had seemed to have changed. Rather than glaring at the back of Gohan's head all during class, she began to speak to him in an almost friendly manner. But, Gohan knew better. She tried to follow him twice again after school.  
  
Still, he couldn't complain. All in all, life was going good. He was, however, still in the infinitely boring class of advanced trigonometry, listening to Erasa talk to Videl about her newest love interest. He was still wondering how the hell Erasa managed to pass the class.  
  
Gohan's head perked up when Videl's watch made a beeping noise. He looked with interest as Videl pressed a button and spoke into it.  
  
"Yes, this is Videl. Whats up chief?" she said.  
  
Gohan and everyone around listened with pointed interest. "Videl, three men have hijacked a city tour bus full of senior citizens. They refuse to release anyone until we pay them a ransom of five million zeni!--" the chief was cut short, and everyone heard the telltale sound of machine gun fire on the other side. "We need your help Videl!" the chief said. Videl rose out of her seat and ran for the door of the classroom.  
  
"ProfessorIneedtogopleasethankyougoodbye!" she yelled behind her. "Well actually--I don't care, on you go then." said Mr. Aaron.  
  
Gohan turned to Erasa. "Where's she headed to?" he asked.  
  
"She went to fight the hijackers, silly." said Erasa, as if it was the normal and logical thing to do.  
  
"Isn't that--dangerous?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Don't worry, silly. Videl's always doing this sort of thing. She's tough enough. Some say she's as strong as her father." said Erasa  
  
Gohan sweatdropped as he recalled Hercule's pathetic excuse for a fight with Cell. *One slap was all it took for him to go flying into that mountain.* he thought.  
  
Gohan raised his hand. Mr. Aaron noticed, and called out. "Yes, what is it Gohan?" he asked.  
  
"May I please go to the bathroom? It's an emergency." he said.  
  
"Yes, go ahead." turning away, Mr. Aaron continued with his trig. lesson. Gohan got up, ran for the door, and exited. Once out of his class, Gohan immediately headed to rooftop exit. Now outside, he pressed the button, turned SSJ, and became the Gold Fighter. He took off, and flew to the bus terminal.  
  
* * *  
  
At the terminal...  
  
The police chief was furious. Videl had taken too long, and they had been forced to give those punks the money to placate them. He could only watch helplessly as the biggest of the three squeezed through the door of the bus with the last rack of money.  
  
"Boss, we've got all the cash!" called the smallest hijacker. Finally, breaking his silence, the chief spoke into his loudspeaker. "We have given you the money! Now release the hostages!" he demanded.  
  
"You must think I'm stupid, huh, pig? You're not getting anything but bullets until we're far away from here!" said the lead hijacker. Finished with talking, the hijacker stuck his gun out a window of the bus and let loose a flurry of bullets, making the police chief duck for cover, as well as the other cops present.  
  
"Now floor it!" said the man to the other 2 hijackers.  
  
With a lurch, the bus crashed violently through the police barricade, and speeded down the highway.  
  
Immediately, the chief got up and screamed, "Let's chase 'em!! Get in your cars and follow them!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Videl was worried. She had arrived at the bus terminal maybe two minutes after the hijackers left. She had managed to catch up to the police after learning which direction they headed from bystanders. She was tailing the bus even now, but the hijacker in the bus was keeping her back with his machine gun.  
  
Suddenly, one of the police cars at the front began to skid and flipped over.  
  
*One of the tires must have been shot!* thought Videl.  
  
She now had no choice but to move in and try to apprehend the hijackers in the bus. Hopefully, the hostages would remain unharmed.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan couldn't help but admire the courage that Videl displayed. He watched as she disembarked from her jet-copter and ran to the front end of the bus. He felt a slight moment of panic as bullets began to rip through the roof of the bus. He sighed with relief as she turned and ran in the other direction. Then, she turned, gripped the edge of the bus, and broke through one of the bus windows.  
  
Gohan remained the silent observer, and listened carefully to the sounds of flesh pounding flesh. He knew she was okay because the three pathetically weak kis of the hijackers began to weaken rapidly, while hers seemed to flare a little.  
  
Finally, the battle ended after two minutes. Gohan felt real panic as the bus went off the main drag.  
  
*It's headed right for the cliff!!* thought Gohan.  
  
Gohan moved quickly to intercept the bus, but realized it would go over the edge before he could get to it. He could only hope none of the passengers had a heart attack before he could catch the bus.  
  
* * *  
  
Videl didn't dare to look. Instead, she clasped her hands to her face and said her goodbyes. *Bye Dad…Erasa…Sharpener…Gohan…* she thought.  
  
Suddenly, the feeling of weightlessness ceased. When she didn't feel her bones crush, or the dying screams of the elderly, she let one eye peek out.  
  
*Maybe I'm having a dream…* Videl thought. It seemed to be the only possible explanation for the sudden stop in midair.  
  
Finally, summoning what courage she had left, Videl stuck her head out a window.  
  
What she saw made her grin. *It's the Gold Fighter!* she thought. He looked up and returned her grin.  
  
At that moment, the senior citizens saw the Gold Fighter and began to cheer wildly.  
  
The Gold Fighter slowly lifted them up and flew the bus back to the road. He very gently placed them on the ground and flew away.  
  
Videl still had a smile on her face when he was long gone.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Gohan felt pretty good about himself. Suddenly, he was struck by a horrible thought.  
  
*I missed all of lunch helping them out! And, I missed the rest of my class! Now they're going to think I have some kind of condition!* he thought. He finally came down from his happy thoughts, struck with the cold bite of reality. He rubbed his temples.  
  
*Gotta think of a way to fight crime and do my school work.* he thought.  
  
*I know! I'll go to Piccolo after school! He always has some helpful advice.* Once again filled with happy thoughts, Gohan flew back to school, hoping to salvage some of the lost learning experience.  
  
A.N. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a small case of writer's block and a huge case of laziness, thus preventing the outbreak of this chapter. (Kami, I make it sound like a disease.) If you, the reader, have any questions, do not hesitate to ask. I actually like answering them somehow. I'm not even sure why. I wanted to make the chapter longer, but my parents are getting suspicious and cracking down on my time. *Sighs* I can't believe it, seventeen years old and I have to go to bed at nine!! Last, but not least, I apologize for making the chapter shorter than my last.  
  
Contest!! If anyone could come up with a good Saiyajin name, I will be their eternal friend. Thank you!!  
  
To Darkfire: Thank you for your support.  
  
To jetforce: There you go, another chapter. I hope to have the next by Saturday.  
  
To Sorceress Fujin: You will have more.  
  
To edward-tivrusky-5: I greatly appreciate the compliments. As for Saiyaman… *Author begins to gag*  
  
To Lady Foeseeker: Thank you for your support.  
  
To vsd2oc: *Author salutes vsd2oc* Yes sir! I vow to update, sir!  
  
To Anonymoose: I'm not sure what's lovely, but thank you. Also, I forgot to say it last chapter, *Reader sees Author slapping forehead and cursing himself* but I hadn't actually seen episode two hundred. I had to go by the only source I know. Which was, in fact, the authors who copied episode two hundred in almost its entirety. It wasn't until after I had posted chapters one and two that I finally went to Suncoast and bought the video with the episode on it. Damn Walmart didn't have it, and the nearest Suncoast is an hour drive.  
  
To JessIchi: Here you go, another chapter, and hopefully another one soon. 


	5. The Red Shark Gang rolls into town...

Disclaimer: The person who does not swear allegiance to the god, Akira Toriyama, will suffer a long and painful death under the master torturer, Vegeta!! You are warned.  
  
Ch. 5 The Red Shark Gang rolls into town...  
  
Gohan had managed to convince his mother that he could still fight crime, with the solution he and Piccolo came up with, and keep his studies up. Still, his ears rang continously throughout the remainder of the day as a result of his confession of the day's events.  
  
Gohan was, in fact, flying around in his superhero outfit right this second, pondering the mysteries of life. (A.N. Yeah, right!!)  
  
He was actually debating with himself whether or not he should go get some breakfast. His stomach was on the verge of convincing him when he spotted a large yellow object in the corner of his eye.  
  
*It's Videl.* thought Gohan, *There goes my breakfast.* Gohan sighed.  
  
Gohan decided to have a little fun with the girl. Picking up his speed, he began to fly straight towards the clouds.  
  
***  
  
Videl frowned as she watched the Gold Fighter begin to fly towards the heavens. *So, he thinks he can outrun my copter? He's got another thing coming!!*  
  
Videl pulled the stick back on her copter, and began to pursue the superhero.  
  
*I've got you now!* she thought triumphantly as she emerged through the cloud cover, with the Gold Fighter right in front of her.  
  
***  
  
Gohan grinned when Videl emerged from the clouds. He knew he could leave her in the dust, but, he was having too much fun.  
  
Gohan then increased his speed greatly, and began to fly an evasive course. He laughed when he saw Videl's jet-copter struggle to keep up to him.  
  
***  
  
Videl was fuming. *How the hell does he move that fast!!* thought Videl.  
  
Suddenly, the Gold Fighter just stopped. Videl gasped, then slammed on her brakes. She barely avoided a collision with the superhero.  
  
*Jesus!!* She thought, and tried to stop her fast-beating heart. "You jackass!! Who the hell do you think you are!?!" She yelled to his grinning face.  
  
Finally, the Gold Fighter quit grinning. Now, a deep scowl that made Videl shiver, covered his face. "Who the HELL do YOU think YOU are!?!?!?! I have as much a right to privacy as the next person!! I haven't even done anything wrong yet!!" he screamed back.  
  
Videl frowned. She knew his argument was valid, but something about him just struck her as wrong. Before she could open her mouth to voice this opinion, he cut her off.  
  
"Fuck it, I've got better things to do than screw around with you!!" he yelled. Videl blinked, and he was gone.  
  
*Where the hell . . .?* Videl thought. Then, she looked at her watch. She groaned. *I'm over two hours late for school!!*  
  
***  
  
Gohan was unsurprised as Videl suddenly rushed in the classroom. He'd known all along why she was late. Still, he acted like everyone else. He raised his head like Erasa and Sharpener and gave her a questioning glance, then resumed his normal school stupor.  
  
***  
  
Videl was still fuming at the Gold Fighter. Still, she knew she could find out if the Gold Fighter did indeed come to her school by asking Erasa if anyone was late. Erasa was always sniffing out possible secret relationships, especially ones that involved coincidenting absences and late arrivals.  
  
Videl sank into her seat with a heavy sigh. She felt incredibly tired for some reason. She'd probably used up too much energy trying to catch the Gold Fighter.  
  
She waited about ten minutes, then, in a seemingly casual air, turned to Erasa. "So, was anyone else late besides me?" she asked. Despite the air of boredom that surrounded her, she was in fact watching the whole room for any strange reaction.  
  
Erasa nodded. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, Gohan was about five minutes late to class." said Erasa.  
  
Videl's wandering eyes snapped straight at Erasa. "Gohan was only five minutes late? Nobody else?"  
  
Erasa shook her head. "Nope, just Gohan." she replied.  
  
Videl blinked. She knew if anybody was late, Erasa would know about it.  
  
*Guess he doesn't go to school here after all. Gohan, apparently, is not the Gold Fighter, unless I was hallucinating.* thought Videl.  
  
Videl's thoughts were interrupted by an all-too-familiar beep coming from her watch. Clicking the all-too-familiar button, she spoke.  
  
"Yes, this is Videl. What's up chief?" asked Videl.  
  
"Videl, a number of men calling themselves the Red Shark Gang have taken the mayor hostage. Their leader apparently wants to have a fight with your father, but we can't find him! You're our next best hope! They've also set up a barricade so we can't hit 'em with snipers!"  
  
"I'll be right there. Just hold on." said Videl.  
  
Five seconds later, Gohan merely watched as she ran to the door. He'd heard everything the chief said, but remained where he was. He knew the situation was well in hand.  
  
***  
  
(A.N. Maybe you haven't noticed, but the two henchmen from the gang that we meet, when Gohan gets punched in the face, are both named jim in some form or fashion. Therefore, I named the leader Big Jim as a reference.)  
  
Big Jim cocked his head to the side. He'd been waiting over an hour for that cowardly bastard, Hercule to show his sorry ass.  
  
Finally, he got tired of waiting. Signaling to one of his men, he pointed at one of the cop cars. "I don't ever want to see that car again. Just make sure one of those dumbass snipers doesn't put a bullet through your head."  
  
The man nodded, then ventured a little out of the barricade with his bazooka.  
  
Raising his voice, Big Jim called out, "Hey, pigs! Here's a little love letter from the Red Shark Gang for not bringing that stupid son of a bitch you call Hercule!"  
  
His man raised the bazooka and fired without any further ceremony. The car went sailing ten feet in the air, flipped, and landed with bone-crushing force on the street.  
  
A dazed-looking cop crawled out of the wreckage, cradling a broken arm. Otherwise he appeared unharmed.  
  
Big Jim waited another ten minutes, and was about to order another car blown up, when a large yellow skycopter landed on the opposite side of the barricade.  
  
"Alright, boys, get ready for action." said Big Jim. A good many of them snickered. Big Jim was surprised that Hercule had enough balls to show up.  
  
***  
  
Videl ran out of her 'copter, then jumped over the barricade without a single thought.  
  
Standing at her full height, she glared at the large man she assumed was the leader. She glanced at the mayor, who was tied up with a knife at his throat.  
  
"I suggest you let him go. Otherwise, I'll kick all of your asses."  
  
She let her hardened gaze float over all the gang members. Her eyes snapped back to the large man, who was laughing.  
  
"Ha! Someone, please, tell me who this little bitch jokester thinks she is!" laughed the large man.  
  
"Boss, that's Hercule's daughter, Videl Satan." said the man Videl recognized as Jimbo.  
  
Another man, whom Videl recognized from the chief's descriptions, to be Slim Jim, spoke up. "What me to take this bitch on, Boss?" asked Slim Jim.  
  
"No, I'll take care of the Satan spawn myself." said Big Jim.  
  
Big Jim rose out of his seat and walked up to Videl. He had to look down a lot, because he was at least twice the height of Videl.  
  
"So, little girl, where is that pansy ass father of yours?" asked Big Jim.  
  
"Look, my father's a busy man, so you'll just have to put up with me instead." Videl smirked as she spoke.  
  
"Fine then. If I have to beat the shit out of you to get your father out here, then so be it. But, because I'm a good sport, I'll let you have a free hit." said Big Jim.  
  
Videl's smirk grew, then she aimed a roundhouse kick at Big Jim's head. He took the blow right on his cheek, snapping his head to the side.  
  
Grinning all the more, Big Jim turned to Videl and said, "If that's the best you can do, I suggest you run and get your father."  
  
Videl dropped her smirk, and dropped into a fighting stance. Before she could launch a second attack, however,  
  
one of the gang members fired his weapon at her feet.  
  
She had to 'dance' to keep from having her feet shot off.  
  
She didn't see Big Jim coming until it was too late.  
  
With a grunt, he threw his tightened fist straight at her face. It was the last thing she saw before everything went black.  
  
***  
  
Big Jim felt satisfied. That had been a nice little warmup. Still, he'd have to ask his men to refrain from shooting at Hercule. He wanted to have the dumbass begging for mercy before he killed him.  
  
***  
  
The mayor was in shock. *We're all doomed!!* He thought. He just knew he was going to die here. With Videl unconscious, and Hercule nowhere in sight, the gang had no use for him.  
  
It was kind of sad. He'd actually had so much more plans for making the city better. It looked like they would never happen now.  
  
Out of nowhere, a large glowing object hit the middle of the parking lot, in between Big Jim and the mayor. The shock wave threw everyone to their feet for the surrounding two miles.  
  
When the mayor finally regainded his full senses, he looked at the impact crater. (A.N. If any of you have seen Zoids, imagine the Judge's entrance.) The moment he saw the spiky blond hair, he felt more relieved than any other point in his life.  
  
It was indeed the Gold Fighter who levitated out of the crater. The mayor sighed. Now, he felt kind of sorry for the Red Shark Gang.  
  
***  
  
Gohan didn't take to long to assess the situation. From the looks of it, Videl had gotten in over her head. She was good for an untrained human fighter, but you needed a lot of energy to be bulletproof, and Videl simply didn't have it.  
  
He turned to the largest man he saw there. At the same time, the man turned to him.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?!" asked, no, demanded the man.  
  
"You can just think of me as the one who's gonna hurt you." said Gohan.  
  
"Fuck you, you blonde bastard. Hey boys!" the man called, and all of his men looked up. "Shut this guy the fuck up!!"  
  
As one, the men all nodded. Pulling out several guns, they all aimed and fired. Unfortunately for them, Gohan was no longer there.  
  
Moving faster than the human eye can follow, he moved behind a fat gangster, and gave the man a light pat on the back. A light tap for Gohan, however, sent the man sailing into the barricade.  
  
A few light taps later, and almost the entire gang was out cold, except Big Jim.  
  
Gohan turned to the large man.  
  
"Are you going to give up, or do I have to hurt you too?" he asked.  
  
Big Jim snarled, then charged straight at Gohan with an upraised fist. Gohan sighed. At that moment, Big Jim brought his fist crashing towards Gohan's head. He didn't block.  
  
Big Jim's fist hit with bone-crushing force. Unfortunately for him, it was his bones that were crushed as his fist crumpled like aluminum foil.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" he screamed.  
  
Gohan frowned, then punched Big Jim in the gut. The blow sent him sailing through the barricade. When he landed on the other side, he attempted to rise. With a heavy grunt, Big Jim lifted his upper body, sagged, and lay still on the asphault.  
  
Gohan sighed. That hadn't taken a lot. He turned, and walked over to Videl to make sure she was okay.  
  
***  
  
Videl was slowly becoming aware of her surroundings. As the spots cleared from her eyes, she recalled the leader of the gang and what he had done. All of a sudden, she became aware of the blue eyes and golden hair that were very close to her.  
  
She blushed when she realized that it was the Gold Fighter. He was standing extremely close and not saying a thing.  
  
Finally, she broke the silence. "You bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing so close to me!?!" she screamed. Whipping her hand around, she slapped at his face.  
  
He caught her hand before it connected.  
  
"I see you're alright. I think I'll leave now. However, I suggest that unless you find a way to become bulletproof, you refrain from fighting a group of men with assault rifles and bazookas." he said.  
  
He dropped her hand, stood up, and turned away. Without another word, Gohan flew off.  
  
Videl was still blushing, furious at him for doing her job, and for making her feel weak.  
  
*Damn him and damn these hormones!* she screamed in her mind. Outwardly, she sighed and went to help the mayor, who was still tied up.  
  
A.N. Konnichiwa, everybody! It may have taken me forever, but I came out with another chapter. That little spark of inspiration that got this fic started, well, it decided to jump ahead to the Tenkiachi Budokai.  
  
By the way...  
  
...The contest is over!! The winner is...Whiz Kid!!! The moment I saw that name, I liked it. So a saiyan boy named Brandu will be in my next fic.  
  
To xT-Zealot: I already know what I'm going to do, thanks. I appreciated the input.  
  
To Sorceress Fujin: Here you go.  
  
To Syaoran's Blossom: Your welcome for no Saiyaman.  
  
To Chibi Kenie: Thanks for all the suggestions, but I prefer not to think of the whole Saiyan race as vegetables.  
  
To Anonymoose: What the fuck was that about internal organs!?! I really wish you guys would check my errors. I don't have anyone to do it for me, and I expect you to comb the fic. Oh, and there's no such thing as perfect. It's just an ill-concieved idea.  
  
To Lauren Williams: I'm going to make Gohan a little OOC.  
  
To Nighthalk008: Thanks for the suggestions.  
  
To Jenn: I know how what I'm going to do with Gohan. Thanks for the input. Oh, and Videl did it unconciously.  
  
To edward-tivrusky-5: Thanks for your support.  
  
To Jimbo Jones: Thanks for the suggestion.  
  
To A-man: Another chapter here, and I give a damn about the mistakes.  
  
To Duo: Thanks for the support, but please be more specific when defining mistakes.  
  
To Saturn-Hime: Well, they wouldn't be annoying if you let me know about them so I could correct them.  
  
To Jeril Dragonsoul: Thank you for your support.  
  
To Raksha: You could say that it's just conditioning from his mom, but I like to think of it as an uncertain creature exposed to a different enviroment.  
  
To GohanPimp: What the fuck kind of name is that!?! Anywho, it becomes more interesting with correct grammar and spelling. There's nothing I've found more annoying in a fic is a misspelling.  
  
To cubeviper: I fully intend to finish this story.  
  
To Cutsy: I cannot fault you for not caring about the mistakes, however, I hate them, and would appreciate any notification  
  
from the readers.  
  
To Articuno: I care about the mistakes, but thanks for your support.  
  
To Naso: Thanks.  
  
To gerrys giant green grassmonkey: I dunno, has Piccolo even taught him that??  
  
To Drunken Gohan: Thanks.  
  
To Whiz Kid: You really are a Whiz Kid!! I love that name. If you got it from a vegetable, don't tell me.  
  
To melissa: As much as the idea is appealing, it doesn't fit into my story. 


End file.
